


Black Spots on Red

by 128andfalling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Ladybug!Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/128andfalling/pseuds/128andfalling
Summary: Marinette gets akumatized, but her partner always has her back.





	Black Spots on Red

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @128andfalling

Marinette sat on the cold concrete, dazed and confused. She didn’t know where she was, how she got there, or what had just happened. She felt arms pick her up and began to struggle. Focusing her eyes, she saw black spots on red. She tried to look at the face of the person holding her, but a gentle hand kept her face against their chest. “Trust me, m’lady.” Marinette recognized Chat Noir’s quiet voice and nodded slightly. 

Hurried footsteps approached. “Who are you and where’s the real ladybug?” Marinette recognized the voice as Nadja Chamack and connected that her partner was protecting her identity from prying eyes. Which also meant that he now knew that secret.

“No comment,” Chat Noir responded curtly. Standing, Chat quickly escaped the growing crowd. Marinette felt the wind ruffle her loose hair as he ran along the rooftops. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was… Lila. Damn. She had let that villan get to her when she cornered her in the bathroom again. Marinette buried her face further into his chest at the thought.

It wasn’t long until the hero stopped and sunk to the ground, Marinette still cradled in his arms. She tried to move, but he clung a little tighter.

“Just…” Chat released a shaky breath, “Give me a moment. Please.”  

The girl nodded and freed her arms to encircle them around her partner.

How could she have let this happen? Overcome with grief and shame, Marinette let the tears stream down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry, chaton,” Marinette sobbed. “I’m a failure. I let Lila get to me and... and Hawkmoth akumatize me.” 

Chat Noir rested his head against the top of hers. “Stop,” he gently rebuked. “You are not a failure, and you are absolutely not to blame. It was Hawkmoth that took advantage of your distress and Lila that caused it in the first place. Don’t be your own enemy, Mari. Especially when you’re already battling villains like them.”

_ Beep, beep. _ Chat’s transformation dropped and Marinette felt the material of his suit replaced with the soft cotton of his civilian clothing. Catching some of Chat’s shirt in her fists, Marinette held her breath in an attempt to suppress her tears.

“Hey, it’s okay. Let it out.” The boy’s fingers ran through her hair. “Breathe.” Taking in a breath with the rise of his chest, her breath came out shaky as a few more tears fell.

She felt a soft pressure against her cheek. “I’m glad you’re okay, Marinette,” said Tikki. 

Another presence landed on her shoulder. “It’s okay, kid,” reassured a small, husky voice, which she assumed was Chat Noir’s kwami. 

Having calmed down a little, Marinette relaxed her hold of Chat. “How were you able to use the ladybug miraculous?”

He continued to comb through her loose locks as he spoke. “Well, Tikki found me, saying you had been akumatized and that I needed to transform using her. I actually have no idea how that worked, because you were still wearing your earrings.”

Without releasing her hold, Marinette turned in his arms to look at Tikki for an explanation and realized they were sitting on her balcony.

“The black cat and the ladybug miraculous are two parts of the same whole,” Tikki began. “Plagg and I are the only two kwamis that can switch miraculous because of our special connection. Though, we try to save it for emergencies. Plagg can also use your earrings to transform if needed.” 

Marinette looked at her partner to gage his reaction to this new information, forgetting he was no longer transformed. Blue met green and Marinette froze recognizing the boy holding her. She was sitting in Adrien Agreste’s lap. The Adrien Agreste who was now sheepishly rubbing the back of neck. Adrien. Perfection. Agreste. Tikki flitted under her chosen’s chin and closed her gaping mouth.

“I’m sorry, Marinette. I know our identities are supposed to be a secret, but it really couldn’t be helped.” Adrien wouldn’t look her in the eyes, instead examining something off to the side. If he had his cat ears, they would have been flat against his head. 

Marienette reached out and cupped his cheek, drawing his attention back to her. 

“Thank you for rescuing me, Adrien.” 

His wide eyes softened with a hint of a smile. Placing his hand over hers, he kept it in place as he turned his head and pressed a kiss into her palm. “I’d do anything for you, my lady.”

_ Too cute _ , Marinette thought as a blush crept across her face. She truly was lucky; the boy she loved just so happened to be her best friend and most trusted partner. Without a second thought, Marinette threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Adrien, caught off guard, was unable to keep his balance and the two went tumbling backwards. Marinette began to mumble apologies and move off of him, but he caught her before she could pull away and captured her lips once more. 

Time stopped as everything fell in place. Two halves of the same whole had finally come together, and it just felt right. Adrien pulled back with a breathy laugh and ran his thumb along her cheek. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. How did I ever get so lucky?”

“Well, kitty, I could ask the same question.”

Adrien chuckled and leaned his head back against the floor. “Now, should I expect to be knocked over every time you trying to kiss me?”

“Shut up,” Marinette laughed, laying her head against his chest.

With the love his life lying on him, Adrien sighed contently and closed his eyes. This day couldn’t possibly be any better, despite Ladybug getting akumatized. If he got the chance to see Hawkmoth again though, he was definitely going to punch him in the face. 


End file.
